


Levi y Eren

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Entendía la frustración que había orillado a Eren a ese desatino, él se había sentido igual cuando vio a todo su equipo de élite muerto; pero nada de lo que hicieran lograría revivir a esos muertos, o siquiera hacer el regreso menos doloroso.





	Levi y Eren

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin desde ya que no me pertenece. No estaría haciendo un fanfic. Todo de Isayama Hajime.
> 
> **Prompt**: 31. Halloween.
> 
> **Notas**: Ruedo en angustia cada vez que pienso en que la vida de esta OTP es corta, por eso de que Eren como titán tiene los años contados. Cuando pedí en mi página de Facebook que me tiraran ships para completar los prompts, sabía que esta iba a ser una de las que me propusieran. Me tardé, pero por el prompt… el punto es que al final lo hice.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **¡ADVERTENCIA! ¡LEER! ¡DESPUÉS NO QUIERO LIDIAR CON SUS RECLAMOS!**:
> 
> Si bien es un **Eren/Levi** o** Levi/Eren**, no es un fic muy romántico. Advierto para aquellas personas que esperan encontrar suculencias o fanservice. Si te has metido por eso, lamento decepcionarte: este fic no es de esa clase. Solo quería retratar algunos momentos de este par y la evolución/involución de la pareja a lo largo de lo que se vio animado. Es decir: NO HAY SPOILERS SIGNIFICATIVOS DEL MANGA. Al final van más aclaraciones.

«_—¿Cómo podrás morirte un día, Narciso, si no tienes Madre? Sin Madre no es posible amar. Sin Madre no es posible morir_»_. (_Narciso y Goldmundo, Hermann Hesse)

* * *

La impresión que Eren obtuvo de ellos no difería demasiado de la popular, pero tras la aparente amabilidad y rectitud de Erwin Smith se encontraba un sujeto digno de su pueril admiración juvenil, de aquella que busca una figura para sentirse bendecido y alabado.

Tiempo después descubriría que el comandante no era la clase de sujeto que uno admiraría por sus virtudes, sino precisamente por sus defectos; porque eran lo que lo hacía humano ante los ojos y no un mero superior al cual obedecer porque así dicta la ley. Lo admiraría al principio como fiel devoto a un santo, pero luego lo haría con distancia.

Erwin no le producía tanta curiosidad como sí lograba hacerlo el sargento. Tal vez porque Levi era más joven que Erwin, quizás porque era a quien Eren debía rendirle cuentas, pero sentía cierta afinidad con él.

No era una afinidad amistosa, tampoco se podía decir que se basaba en los propósitos, porque a fin de cuentas todos los que estaban allí respondían al mismo deseo. En ese sentido ni Levi ni Eren eran más especiales o la excepción.

Indiferente, con un brillo de ojos fríos, el sargento solía hablarle lo justo y necesario, no más. Al principio desconfiado, esperando el momento oportuno para atraparlo en falta; de trato grosero cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Retraído, pero a su vez incapaz de atenuar el interés que el muchacho despertaba en él.

Desde el principio, desde el primer día Levi se había sentido algo encantado con el fulgor del muchacho; era un soldado muy joven aún y con una carga difícil de sobrellevar. Sin nadie que lo encaminara, aunque fuera a patadas, terminaría desorientado y perdería el camino.

Erwin sabía, Levi era capaz de enderezar a la hoja más endeble. No porque fuera algo innato en él, pero sabía de las debilidades en el campo de batalla, de las dudas y de los arrepentimientos. Sin ir más lejos, así se había unido a la Legión; sin ir más lejos, así había aprendido a perseguir los propósitos auténticos de esa misma Legión.

Erwin lo conocía lo suficiente para aseverar que una posible amenaza, como lo era Eren, solo podía ser apaciguada con el estoicismo y la calma gélida de Levi. Detrás de esa fachada, se escondía un sujeto demasiado honesto y por ende razonable.

Levi siempre razonaba con Eren, tarde o temprano y si la situación lo ameritaba. La primera prueba que obtuvo Erwin de que había tomado una buena decisión, vino poco tiempo después de conocer al chiquillo. Durante el juicio pudo ver que la irreverencia de Eren podía ser apaciguada por el salvajismo inherente de Levi.

A Eren la gente lo llamaba monstruo y aquellos soldados entrenados para matar titanes solo podían verlo como una amenaza. Tiempo atrás a Levi también había sido tildado de algo similar a una quimera horrorosa y a todos solía generarle rechazo; culpa de su pasado, que él no encargaba de desmentir o afirmar porque a fin de cuentas lo hacían la persona que era y a nadie más que a él le incumbía.

Hasta entonces Levi nunca había sido “valioso” para nadie, de golpe lo era para Erwin y en el presente, también para Eren. De golpe era el héroe de la humanidad sin que lo hubiera pedido.

Así como Eren tenía personas a su alrededor que no le temían por su naturaleza, a Levi le sucedía lo mismo con aquellos compañeros que habían pasado el suficiente tiempo a su lado como para ver al hombre tras la mítica bestia.

Era doloroso para Levi pensar en ello, en como las personas se aferraban a meras imágenes, sin bucear más allá. Lo hacían con él y lo hacían con Eren, lo que lo hacía muchísimo peor porque Eren era tan solo un muchachito confundido, sin norte, con una meta impuesta que sería su tumba tarde o temprano. No obstante, lo juzgó precipitadamente.

“No es mi enemigo”, había dicho Levi la tarde del juicio. Esas palabras, para Eren, fueron una poderosa revelación, apenas un atisbo de la persona que se haría cargo de mantener sus demonios encadenados. Lo había dicho ante la mirada de miles de almas en pena que se debatían entre el miedo y el asombro.

La prueba que Erwin en verdad no necesitaba llegó durante el cautiverio de Eren. Se daba cuenta de que su subordinado mantenía una distancia del muchacho, más de lo usual, no conocía las razones, a veces Levi era muy difícil de leer, sin embargo, mostró estar a la altura de las circunstancias y ayudarle a ver que habían tomado una buena decisión al aceptarlo en la Legión.

Esa tarde Eren había desencadenado parte de su poder, tan solo un brazo, pero motivo suficiente para que el escuadrón lo tomara como una amenaza que debía ser erradicada. Erwin escuchó el parte con calma, pero le inquietaba la postura de Levi, lucía abatido, casi desesperanzado.

Cuando le preguntó a qué se debía, Levi debatió internamente sobre ser sincero o no; en el fondo temía que Erwin le cuestionara tanta preocupación. Sabía que no debía forjar lazos en ese sitio y menos con alguien como Eren.

—Es un muchacho muy curioso. —Levi miró por la ventana, el grupo seguía reunido, alargando el descanso que él no quiso interrumpir—. No va a ser fácil someterlo, Erwin. Si se rebela, yo no podré. Yo ni nadie. La voluntad que lo hace caminar, lo enceguece.

—Dices que es un peligro, en pocas palabras. —Levi lo miró y asintió.

—Fue un bonito discurso el que solté en el juicio, pero tú y yo sabemos bien que fue solo eso, _palabras_.

Erwin sabía que Levi gustaba de ser la clase de sujeto que se regía por los hechos y no solo por las palabras. Debía encontrarse en una horrible encrucijada mental, entre el deber y el poder. Pero también comprendía que el descontento de Levi no se debía al verse sobrepasado o al reconocerse incapaz de poder afrontar el desafío que en sí implicaba Eren.

Levi era la clase de sujeto que podía entender y relacionarse con la práctica y la lógica, no con algo tan complejo como un muchachito que sabía poco de la vida y mucho de la muerte, del odio y el rencor.

—¿No te crees capaz de poder matarlo, llegado el caso?

—No es eso. Si representa una amenaza, no dudaré. —Frunció el ceño, molesto y confundido, sin saber por qué lo estaba. Sentía que Eren no auguraba nada bueno en su vida, por mucho que les sirviera a los propósitos de la Legión.

—¿Entonces? Tampoco es algo que podamos deshacer a estas alturas.

—Lo sé, no pensaba en entregarlo a la policía militar —mintió, tomando asiento de una manera que le causó simpatía a Erwin, porque prácticamente se dejó desplomar en el sillón de dos cuerpos—, pero si no logra controlar su parte titán, no tiene sentido que lo tengamos nosotros. No tiene sentido nada de esto. Hoy lo comprobé, cuando se transformó…

—¿Te supera la situación?

Levi no contestó, como si no quisiera reconocerlo o como si no supiera la respuesta. Eren seguía generándole sentimientos encontrados, pena y rechazo por un lado, afecto y apatía por el otro.

—Me costó calmar al grupo, estuvieron a punto de matarlo. Y no los culpo. Lidiar día a día con situaciones así no estaba en mis planes. Matamos titanes, no entrenamos titanes.

—Entiendo —reflexionó un segundo al respecto—, Eren es especial y por eso mismo está aquí. Quiero intentarlo, aunque sea una oportunidad en un millón, quiero…

—¿A costa de qué, Erwin? —Lo fulminó con la mirada, algo molesto. A veces los caprichos de Erwin, como solía tildarlos Levi, conducían más a derrotas que victorias—. Mierda, puedes ser condenadamente egoísta cuando te lo propones.

Erwin, lejos de ofenderse, carcajeó apenas, de manera muy interna. Había tenido discusiones con Levi al respecto, no era algo nuevo ni algo que jamás volvería a oír. Lo tenía asumido, ser un líder significaba más que dar órdenes, era también no arrepentirse jamás de ellas, aunque claro, muchas veces lo hacía.

—Supongo que... en el fondo tengo miedo —reconoció Levi en voz alta, pensativo—, tengo miedo de Eren. De lo que pueda llegar a representar para todos: una esperanza o la destrucción. Yo no soy como tú, no puedo hacerme cargo de semejante peso.

—Oh, ¿eso es un cumplido o una ofensa? —bromeó, tratando de aplacar los ánimos, no le gustaba ver a un Levi siempre leal tan dividido por sus temores.

—Las dos —respondió.

—Supongo que tu miedo es natural, a mí también me genera cierto resquemor —confesó—, pero cuando lo conoces un poco te das cuenta de que es un chiquillo, será fácil de conducir.

—De manipular, querrás decir —murmuró, tan bajo, que Erwin soltó un “qué”. Levi no repitió su pensamiento, pero se daba cuenta de que algo lo aterraba y no podía distinguir con claridad que era aquello a lo que tanto recelaba. Tiempo después descubriría que Eren no era la clase de sujeto fácil de manipular.

Quizás le asustaba el mero hecho de relacionarse con Eren. Debía adoptarlo como un profesor adopta a un pupilo, imponiendo cierta distancia, una unión formal y desapegada. Esa era la clave, lo que Levi temía era no conseguirlo.

Eren le agradaba, no de la manera en la que los soldados mayores gustaban a veces de sus cadetes y los invitaban a sus cuartos a tomar una copa de vino. No, no era de esa clase. O al menos se juró a sí mismo no mancillar esa extraña relación a la que estaban obligados, ambos, a formar.

Con el tiempo lo conocería más y sería muy difícil mantener ese propósito si desde el primer día ese escuincle le había caído bien. Alguien que les gritaba a los cerdos del culto “cobarde”, no podía menos que simpatizarle, pero lo que lo cautivaba era su determinación, esa necesidad de serle útil, a él y al mundo entero. No sobraba gente así en el mundo. 

El sabio -orgulloso de su sabiduría- admira al inculto por su sencillez y humildad, del que sabio carece justamente por sabio. Así se sentía Levi. Comprendía que debía imponer una decorosa distancia, el problema radicaba en que si podría hacerlo.

**(…)**

La mujer titán apareció, matando a todos los que quedaban a su merced, acabando con la poca confianza y cordura que Eren aún tenía. Culpa era lo que experimentaba el muchacho, y esta era tan arrolladora que no le permitía pensar con claridad.

Culpa por creer, culpa por confiar, culpa por ser tan débil.

En su ceguera, Eren fue apresado fácilmente. En su cólera no había espacio para pensar meticulosamente los golpes a dar. El titán hembra acabó por ganarle y Eren no podía sentir más impotencia.

Levi era bueno para pensar en frío y actuar en consecuencia. Ir tras él suponía un suicidio, pero era lo único que podía hacer en esas circunstancias, de hecho, era lo único que podía hacer para no sentir esa derrota aplastante.

Su sentido común le dictaba que lo más razonable era dar al muchacho por muerto, pero le alegraba ver que no era el único que rechazaba categóricamente esa idea. Mikasa era la excusa que necesitaba para hacer una insensatez como la que pensaba hacer: rescatar a Eren a cualquier costa, incluso si eso implicaba perder la vida.

Entendía la frustración que había orillado a Eren a ese desatino, él se había sentido igual cuando vio a todo su equipo de élite muerto; pero nada de lo que hicieran lograría revivir a esos muertos, o siquiera hacer el regreso menos doloroso.

Abucheos de las personas que no entendían en qué gastaban sus impuestos, y lágrimas, en los que aún quedaba algo de humanidad luego del horror vivido. Levi podía escuchar al joven llorar como un niño en la carroza, aunque este buscara disimularlo escondiéndose tras un brazo.

Antes de entregarlo, como Erwin le había dicho, quería cruzar unas palabras con él; el problema era que Mikasa nunca se desprendía de su hermano y ni tampoco Levi era alguien cercano al muchacho.

No tenía por qué hacerlo, simplemente quería. Armin lo halló fuera del cuarto y pareció leer en sus ojos cansados sus intenciones, porque luego de saludarlo, al rato de volver a ingresar, se llevó consigo a Mikasa, excusando la cena que la muchacha había rechazado por permanecer en ese sitio. Como si por estar al lado de Eren su sufrimiento fuera menos doloroso.

Levi entró con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, vio al chico despierto, pero mirando la pared. Ocupó la silla y se mantuvo en silencio hasta que el mismo Eren se percató que no era Mikasa quien ocupaba ese lugar. Había sorpresa, además de dolor, en esos ojos inmensos.

Sin embargo, fue ver al sargento y sentirse como en falta, no tardó en correr la cara, algo avergonzado por mostrarse así. Levi suspiró, pensando en que estarían toda la vida jugando a ese juego. ¿A qué había ido? ¿Tan solo a ver cómo estaba Eren? ¿A reconfortarlo de alguna manera? No era bueno para consolar soldados, por mucho que la difunta Petra se lo hubiera señalado en un pasado no muy lejano.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Eren? —Al final lo hizo, no era una pregunta muy difícil, pero le había costado cortar con el silencio.

—Me siento… —tragó saliva— tonto.

—¿Tonto? —Eso no se lo esperaba, suponía que el chico estaba en shock y no lo culparía por ello. Las primeras excursiones a campo abierto son las más duras; pero nunca un soldado, al regresar, le había dicho que se sentía tonto.

—Soy débil —intentó no llorar, como si por ver la pared y no prestar atención a su superior lo lograra o fuera menos humillante hacerlo—. Creí que…

—Creíste que podrías con la situación —se encargó él de terminar la frase y ahí el chico lo miró, con los ojos húmedos de pesar y dolor.

Ahora Eren se sentía avergonzado; podría haber impresionado a ese hombre, haberle dejado en claro que sus decisiones no habían sido erróneas, que tomarlo bajo su ala había sido un acierto, pero nada de eso tenía sentido. Nada de eso servía. Él sería entregado a las autoridades y el plan había fracasado estrepitosamente.

¿Podía Eren sentirse más humillado? Tenía a ese hombre frente a él y lo único que lo gobernaba en ese momento era debilidad. No obstante, Levi sabía mucho de derrotas, lejos del mítico héroe de la humanidad que el mundo le había endosado, también era humano y había cometido errores.

No quería que Eren se quedara con la idea de que él era un error, de que haberlo aceptado en la tropa lo había sido, ni siquiera las decisiones tomadas en campo abierto. Levi sentía que la falta era suya, por no prever nada de lo ocurrido. Y allí estaba el chiquillo, penando por su culpa.

No tenía palabras para consolarlo, tomó una bocanada de aire y tuvo un gesto inusual, le despeinó la ya desordenada cabellera y luego le colocó una mano en la mejilla, para secarle una de las lágrimas.

—No es tu culpa, Eren. —Fue lo único que pudo decirle, Eren cerró los ojos ante la ligera caricia. Era como un bálsamo, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que había dejado de llorar, el sargento retiró esa mano y se puso de pie para irse.

Eren no quería que se fuera, necesitaba tanto de Levi. No entendía qué o por qué, pero la presencia de ese hombre le hacía sentir paz; una inexplicable que ni los consejos de Armin ni la protección de Mikasa lograban en él.

Se daba cuenta de que con el sargento podría mostrarse así, endeble y llorón, no sentía que los ojos del hombre se lo reprocharan, ni siquiera había una pizca de burla en su mirada. Al fin y al cabo, aunque Levi no lo manifestara, no se sentía muy diferente a como se sentía Eren.

**(…)**

La calma ficticia en la que estaban sumidos era levemente interrumpida por las acotaciones banales del sargento. Eren sonreía, porque esa aparente indiferencia de Levi a todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor le permitía relajarse antes de la reunión.

Al poco tiempo esa paz se esfumó cuando escuchó el plan que sería decisivo para el futuro no solo de Eren, también de la Legión misma como organización. El chico tuvo una reacción casi imprevista; no estaba en sus planes involucrar a un inocente, y que fuera Annie lo hacía mucho peor.

Eso al menos había dicho Mikasa cuando sus superiores posaron sus ojos en ella para entender el arrebato del muchacho. Como si ella tuviera todas las respuestas respecto a Eren, como si ella fuera quien mejor lo conocía. Y en parte así era.

Armin se mostró atribulado y dio un ligero respingo de sorpresa cuando escuchó la furia desencadenándose en su amigo traducido en un arrebato violento; se sentía responsable directo de esa debacle emocional. Hacía menos de un día que habían vuelto de una expedición fracasada y ahora él determinaba con austeridad que el enemigo era Annie. Debía serlo o Eren sería entregado a la policía militar.

—Levi, ¿puedes ir y encargarte? —Erwin miró a su subalterno y con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio el visto bueno para interceder.

Mikasa intentó levantarse de la silla, pero Armin le puso una mano en el brazo y ella volvió a ocupar mansamente su lugar. Comprendían que ellos no eran los indicados, en ese momento, de controlar a Eren.

Parecía ser esta una tarea pura y exclusiva del sargento, pero lo cierto es que el hombre aún no había aprendido a lidiar con esa eventualidad. Podía saber mucho de la vida, por tener unos años más que Eren, pero no era perfecto y algunas cuestiones se les escabullían por los dedos como arena.

No golpeó la puerta de la cocina, simplemente ingresó para atajar justo a tiempo y en el aire una cacerola. Eren había hecho un desastre en esa zona del cuartel. Había trozos de vidrio por doquier y nada estaba en su lugar, ni siquiera los muebles.

—¿Vas a convertirte en titán y matarnos a todos? —Hubo un deje de burla en la pregunta, pero en el fondo, al ver al chico tan fuera de sí, lo temió en verdad.

—Ganas me sobran, sargento. —La mera presencia de Levi pareció calmarlo, puesto que tomando un poco de aire para serenarse buscó dónde sentarse. Era difícil, las sillas no estaban en su lugar, así que optó por usar de asiento uno de los muebles que él mismo había arrojado en su arrebato de ira.

Levi lo vio allí, contraído y furioso, recordó las acotaciones de quienes eran sus más cercanos y creyó llegar a una conclusión, aunque no la hizo por verbal. Trataba de conciliarse una vez más con las palabras.

—Admito que… —comenzó Levi, miró hacia un costado y se rascó una mejilla, gesto que denotaba lo desencajado que se sentía— prefiero verte así.

Eren sintió algo similar a la pena, porque cada vez que había querido impresionar a ese hombre que comenzaba a admirar a niveles ridículos, mostraba debilidad o ira desbordante. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire; por un momento en su arranque fue como si hubiera olvidado algo tan básico como respirar con normalidad.

—Lo siento —acabó diciendo Eren, pero más al piso que al hombre que caminaba hacia él sin recelarlo ya como una seria amenaza—. Lamento todo…

—Es temprano para lamentaciones —dijo antes de sentarse a su lado en el mueble, este rechinó, pero no se movió del lugar, entendía que Eren necesitaba hablar. Hablar con alguien que no fueran Armin o Mikasa. Y así era, Eren necesitaba confesarse, como un fiel a su sacerdote.

En ese momento algo se quebró, no solo vasos y madera, algo dentro de ellos comenzaba a gestarse, algo cercano a la amistad. Porque Levi podía escucharlo hablar de su equipo y darse cuenta de lo muy responsable que Eren se sentía por las pérdidas. Y Levi no encontraba palabras para decirle que sí, que estaba triste, pero que no era su culpa.

Nada de eso era su culpa.

—Sé que usted me salvó —continuó Eren—. Mikasa me contó.

Luego, sobrevino un silencio incómodo, lo era porque Eren sentía la cercanía física de Levi, pierna con pierna, y su mano apoyada en la de él, tratando de confortarlo. Era extraño, pero a la vez cálido.

—Eren, sé sincero —demandó sin vueltas—, ¿qué clase de sentimientos guardas por Annie Leonhardt?

El chico levantó rápido la vista y posó sus ojos, mirada furiosa, en el hombre impertérrito. Más tarde se aplacó, suspiró y sonrió. Una amalgama de gestos contradictorios que llamaron la atención del adulto. Comenzaba a sospechar que Eren tenía más de un tornillo zafado.

—Armin y Mikasa —respondió con cierta melancolía— creen que yo… pero no, sargento. Es mi compañera y encuentro injusto inculpar a alguien inocente. Solo es eso.

—Bien —asintió, retirando esa mano y viendo el delicado movimiento de Eren, como si buscara evitar ese distanciamiento. Levi ni siquiera había reconocido el hecho, ni recordaba en qué momento de la charla había tenido ese gesto—. Entonces espero que mañana no la cagues. Si el plan fracasa… serás entregado a la policía militar. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, señor. No lo echaré a perder.

—Por lo que más quieras, Eren —le dijo acercando el rostro al de él— porque es lo último que la Legión pretende. No queremos perderte. No quiero perderte.

Eren no supo si al final, luego de tanta duda por parte del mayor, acabó siendo él quien unió sus labios al del otro; pero lo cierto es que fue un beso, por mucho que Levi quisiera negarlo. En ese momento algo sí se rompió, más que vidrios bajo sus pies y madera contra la pared.

Levi podía escudarse en el hecho no irrelevante de que quería darle coraje al muchacho, de que pretendía borrar de él algún resquicio de duda respecto al plan que pondrían en marcha tan solo al día siguiente, pero lo cierto es que lo había besado simplemente porque lo pretendía.

Eren era más de lo que a simple vista se veía y, al final, quien terminaba subyugado por el otro no era más que él, el supuesto adulto. No sintió remordimientos al respecto, pues nada podía corromper a Eren; eso lo descubrió entre sábanas poco tiempo después, pero no se le podía culpar por tener miedo.

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad teniendo miedo de un chiquillo que lo desestabilizaba, que rompía con todos sus esquemas, que lo quitaba de ese cascarón en el que se había encerrado por voluntad propia.

**(…)**

No era raro que los rumores llegaran a él tomando en cuenta que era el comandante, pero en el estado calamitoso en el que se hallaba poco podía importarle los asuntos hormonales de sus soldados, claro, salvo que dicho soldado fuera Levi.

Esos días en el hospital, recuperándose de la herida de su brazo, le sirvieron para reflexionar hondamente al respecto. No dudaba de que Eren era apasionado, y sospechaba que por esa razón amaba con pasión; pero Levi era un adulto sensato y guardaba en él esperanzas de que supiera encaminar de nuevo esa extraña relación.

Una parte de Erwin se sentía responsable de todo ese embrollo. Así lo encontró Levi esa mañana, taciturno y reflexivo. Nada raro tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se hallaba la misma Legión, sin su comandante en óptimas condiciones.

—Es un muchacho todavía.

—Pero no es un niño. —Fue la replica de Levi, pre ensayada; en su interior imaginaba que tarde o temprano sostendría una conversación incómoda con Erwin sobre el tema—. Será un error tratarlo como a un chiquillo, cuando no lo es.

—No nos sirve que vacile en momentos claves.

—¿Lo ha hecho, acaso? —Levi le clavó los ojos, fastidiado. A veces tenía la ligera sensación de que todos eran marionetas para Erwin—. Lo supe desde la primera vez, y te lo advertí, Erwin… Eren es…

—Un peligro —completó, sin darle tiempo a excusarse pobremente—. Y tu deber es minimizar ese peligro. Es una bomba de tiempo que tarde o temprano estallará.

—¿Y temes que yo acelere ese proceso? —suspiró encorvándose en la silla, miró al frente, reflexionando sobre la relación que tenía con Eren.

Había cuidado de mantenerla en secreto, porque sabía que era ilegal, porque involucrarse con un soldado además era insensato, pero a Erwin nunca se le escapaba nada, incluso estando en la cama de un hospital, más muerto que vivo.

—No —contradijo Erwin con cierto tono condescendiente, sabía lo mucho que odiaba Levi que le hablara así—, confío en ti y sé que cumplirás con tu trabajo, así eso implique tener que neutralizarlo, llegado el caso.

—Oh, ¿y me lo dices para asegurarte o solo porque eres jodidamente siniestro? —Lo dicho arrancó una carcajada al comandante, pero esta fue una mueca extraña debido al dolor. Se vio tentado en reclamárselo, no estaba en condiciones de reír sin sentir que las heridas se abrían de nuevo.

—No te enojes conmigo —reclamó mirando la sábana, como si le costara mantener ese diálogo tan íntimo con Levi—. Pero te conozco, Levi… más de lo que crees.

—No me conoces ni una mierda. —Ese era el Levi en verdad enojado y por la paz mundial toda Erwin supo que tenía que dar el brazo a torcer. Qué ironía.

—Cuando decidiste unirte a la Legión en parte también decidiste dejar de lado tu humanidad —dijo Erwin estudiando detenidamente la furia solapada de su subalterno—, pero… me alegra, supongo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Lo miró, extrañado, aquello no tenía sentido, menos en boca de Erwin. Este lo miró con cierto regocijo.

—Poder ver en tu mirada la esperanza —explicó—, quizás Eren llegó a tu vida para eso… para devolverte tu humanidad y tu fe.

—No exageres. —Bajó la vista al suelo, amilanado. Odiaba darle la razón, pero era cierto eso de que Erwin lo conocía mejor que nadie.

—O me vas a decir que solo tienes sexo con él porque es un muchacho apuesto —suspiró—, si ese fuera el caso, entonces… debería preocuparme por la mitad de mis soldados.

—Nada de eso —lo calló, fastidiado—. Son asuntos personales. No te entrometas.

—Oh, me entrometo porque soy el comandante y es de mi interés todo lo que ocurre en la tropa.

—No, te entrometes porque eres un jodido egoísta —retrucó, queriendo borrarle esa sonrisa de un golpe—. Lo que pase en mi habitación no te concierne. Y además sin un brazo no puedes comandar nada. —Eso último lo soltó con todo el veneno que podía.

Erwin volvió a reír, pero esta vez con ganas, porque notaba lo mucho que había incomodado a Levi y en el fondo, no tan en el fondo, le divertía hacerlo. Siempre era Hanji quien lo conseguía con una capacidad envidiable; él tendía a ser más sensato y menos entrometido.

Pero era sincero, Erwin podía ver en Levi un cambio, tal vez demasiado intrínseco o invisible a los ojos de los demás, pero claro para él. Levi no era la clase de sujeto que se involucraba sentimentalmente con nadie. El temor a la muerte era algo que siempre los acosaba a los más veteranos, ¿y quién quería enamorarse para después padecer?

Que Levi hubiera decidido mantener una relación a escondidas de todos significaba que se estaba dando a sí mismo una nueva oportunidad, y lejos de lo que este pensaba, Erwin no se lo reprochaba.

**(…)**

Lo único que quería Levi era que Erwin tomara a Eren y escapara de ese cementerio; pero el comandante no mostraba indicios de querer dejar de serlo. Podía… podía intentar despertar a Eren y junto a algunos reclutas salvarse; pero una parte de él todavía seguía siendo egoísta y quería realmente descubrir la verdad. Algo le decía a Erwin que en el sótano de la casa de Eren encontraría esas respuestas que desde niño se había formulado; fue la primera vez que Levi no lo llamó un jodido egoísta, pese que estaba arrastrando a la muerte a todos esos reclutas novatos, que temblaban de pavor ante cada andanada del titán bestia.

El plan podía fracasar, pero era mucho mejor morir intentándolo que quedarse ahí a la espera de una muerte temprana. Levi se lo juró, mataría a ese bastardo y de alguna forma lo llevaría, así, a ese maldito sótano.

No imaginaba la vida de la Legión sin Erwin Smith. No imaginaba su vida sin Eren Jaeger. Hasta incluso le inquietaba el destino incierto de Hanji. De golpe Levi se sentía abrumado, demasiadas emociones por personas incorrectas, puesto que cuando se unió a la Legión lo hizo sabiendo que la historia de Farlan e Isabel se repetiría hasta el cansancio.

¿Cuándo había sucumbido de vuelta a esas emociones intrincadas? ¿Cuándo había recuperado su humanidad? Miró hacia arriba y allí estaba la respuesta. Eren se encontraba tumbado luego de una certera patada del titán colosal.

Y de golpe nada de lo que hacía tenía sentido, nada de lo que había hecho hasta entonces lo tenía, pero como siempre Erwin había logrado dárselo una vez más, no solo a él, a todos esos soldados que comprendían la realidad en la que estaban envueltos: morirían. El asunto era cómo pretendían hacerlo.

El panorama luego de ese suicidio programado no pudo ser peor. Tenían una sola jeringa y Levi varios motivos para revivir a Erwin; pero a pocos metros yacía la razón de que hubieran llegado hasta ese punto: Armin apenas respiraba.

Levi lo sabía, en su interior, pero se negaba a dejar ir al comandante; se negaba a seguir perdiendo más personas importantes en su vida. ¿Cuándo le había permitido ser importante?

Entendía la impotencia y la furia de Eren, quizás más de lo que este sospechaba y que luego llegó a reclamarle. Las emociones enceguecen, por algo estaba ahí lidiando con los mocosos que a toda costa querían revivir a su amigo medio muerto. El poder de decisión estaba en sus manos. Odiaba esa clase de encrucijadas y se lo reprochó a Erwin internamente.

_¿Por qué yo debo tener la jeringa?_

_¿Por qué debe recaer en mí tamaña decisión?_

_¿A quién debo salvar?_

Lo culpaba a Eren por explosivo y sentimental y al final acababa siéndolo él. Un jodido egoísta, eso era, porque revivir a Erwin no era más que un capricho de su parte, comprendía todo lo que le habían gritado tanto Eren como Mikasa, y estaba de acuerdo, pero no era tan fácil para él.

¿Cuántas veces le había recriminado a Erwin ser un egoísta? Bueno, ahora era su turno de serlo.

Al final había salvado al chico, entonces no entendía el encono de Eren. Podía verlo en sus ojos llorosos, y eso, aunque quisiera negárselo, lo mellaba y lo partía al medio.

¿Cuántos muertos más habría en el camino? Levi no podía saberlo, pero en el fondo deseaba que esa masacre terminara muy pronto, como si por llegar al sótano de Eren lograra tal propósito.

A veces, aunque no lo confesaba, deseaba morir. A veces, vivir se le hacía muy pesado. Y si Eren lo miraba con ese odio, a veces, sentía que nada de lo que hacía tenía sentido.

Mientras Sasha se recuperaba de sus heridas y Armin descansaba luego de la primera transformación, el equipo buscaba sobrevivientes. La discusión fue inminente y Levi no tenía ánimos para lidiar con él.

Había hecho un desafortunado comentario, lo había llamado “mocoso”, porque a sus ojos lo era y lo seguiría siendo mientras la brecha de edad los separara, eso era algo que ninguno de los podía cambiar por mucho que hicieran en una cama a puertas cerradas.

Eren se molestó, ya lo estaba desde antes, pero fue su punzante manera de llamarlo “niño” lo que lo arrastró a cuestionárselo. Odiaba que lo viera de esa manera, autosuficiente; detestaba aún más tener que darle la razón, pero si él era un mocoso, entonces Levi era un pendejo. Al menos eso pensaba en el calor de la discusión.

—No me toma en serio. —Le habló con formalidad, porque alguien podía escuchar el pequeño intercambio de palabras y no era su fin meter en problemas al sargento. Nunca lo había sido, y aunque pudiera, tampoco lo pretendía. No era tan caprichoso como el hombre lo veía.

—A ti sí —le dijo furibundo, caminando esos pocos metros que lo distanciaban para encararlo con cólera, sosteniéndole con fiereza la mirada—. A Eren Jaeger sí, pero a veces no eres tú. A veces tratas de ser otra persona que no eres.

—Mis pensamientos para ti son infantiles —dejó la formalidad de lado, para dar paso a la decepción.

—Sí, es cierto. —Suspiró, le dolían las heridas y la cabeza, y Eren no se la estaba haciendo fácil.

Le era menester hacerle entender la realidad, explicarle de una forma u otra -para que lo entendiera de una bendita vez- que ellos dos eran como el sol y la luna, la tierra y el cielo. Eren era apasionado, él frío. Levi se regía por la lógica y el intelecto, Eren por la pasión y el desenfreno.

—Quieres tratar de actuar como un adulto, cuando no lo eres, y te dejas dominar por tus emociones. —De golpe recordó a Erwin, su cuerpo sin vida aún estaba a escasos metros de él—. Pero no te culpo por ello. —Quiso decir más, pero era malo para comunicarse con sus pares y por mucha confianza que hubiera entre ellos no encontraba las palabras para darse entender.

Eren actuaba como adulto, pero todavía seguía siendo un niño que no había vivido su infancia, que la había perdido en algún lugar, quizás cuando su madre murió. Pudo ver dolor en la mirada del muchacho, no había pretendido herirlo de alguna manera o minimizarlo, pero por lo visto ese fue el resultado.

Eren le dedicó una última mirada, mitad de desprecio y mitad de enfado, para dar la vuelta y alejarse de él. Levi quiso detenerlo, pedirle disculpas, rogarle que nunca se fuera de su lado, pero fue cobarde y allí se quedó.

Ese distanciamiento no fue algo mínimo. Eren se lo había tomado muy en serio y ahora era su turno de tomar una decorosa distancia del otro. A Levi le dolía, eso y que no estuviera Erwin para descifrarlo.

**(…)**

Lo extrañaba, incluso teniéndolo al lado. Sin embargo, Levi se decía que era mejor así, que involucrarse sentimentalmente con un soldado era un error. Erwin se lo había querido advertir y él no lo escuchó. Quizás, de haberlo hecho, ahora Erwin seguiría siendo el comandante de la Legión y el titán colosal a la vez.

¿Por qué salvó a Armin? Imaginaba a Erwin desde donde estuviera, si es que algo así como el cielo existía, riéndose de él. A veces Levi era bueno para ocultar lo que sentía, pero por hacerlo, no dejaba de sentir.

Había pasado el tiempo, pero las heridas seguían allí, invisibles, abiertas y dolorosas. Levi podía verlo en los ojos de Eren; porque cuando el muchacho al fin descubrió eso que en los libros prohibidos llamaban “mar”, no había alegría en su rostro.

Ya no estaba esa chispa que lo caracterizaba y que, en antaño, en su más tierna juventud, había hechizado a Levi. Tal vez por eso ese atardecer se acercó a él. Eren lucía pensativo y miraba a través de la ventana del castillo sin mirar.

Quiso abrazarlo y decirle que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien, pero el rencor a Eren le había durado años y notaba, en esos hermosos ojos que tenía, que ya había dejado de ser un chiquillo.

—Sargento —balbuceó cuando lo vio parado a su lado, contemplando la nada misma.

—Bonito atardecer —dijo por decir, para arrancarle al otro alguna palabra que desentrañara el misterio que de golpe el chico se había convertido.

—Sí… —correspondió lacónico, sin prestarle atención— me pregunto si detrás de los muros, si más allá del mar, los atardeceres son iguales.

—Algún día lo sabrás, mientras te mantengas con vida. —Le clavó los ojos y logró su cometido, Eren lo miró, pero pestañeó como si volviera en sí de un largo trance. En ese último tiempo solía tener momentos así, de honda reflexión.

—Es por los muertos, que vivo —murmuró, bajando la vista al suelo.

—Y está bien. A fin de cuentas, ese es el propósito de la Legión. —Suspiró, encantado por el juego de luces que la luz mortecina hacía en ese bello rostro—. Vivimos para que esas muertes no sean en vano.

Y de golpe Eren lo recordó, la muerte de Hannes, la de su madre, la del comandante… había tantas tumbas en su memoria que lo abrumaban. Algunas no eran suyas, eran de su padre o de anteriores portadores de su titán.

Eso pesaba, era una pesada carga que no sabría cuánto tiempo más podría sobrellevar. Tragó saliva, como si quisiera con ella tragarse también las palabras, sus inquietudes. En el pasado era el sargento quien lo escuchaba discurrir por horas, en su cama, cobijados y escondidos al mundo.

¿Qué había pasado con ellos? ¿Por qué amar en ese mundo era algo tan difícil? Se sintió sobrepasado, pero el gesto del sargento lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y le demostró que el lazo seguía allí, intacto.

—Tienes el pelo más largo —dijo Levi tomándole un mechón—. Y estás más alto, cabrón.

Eso hizo reír a Eren. Al fin Levi podía ver otra expresión en su cara y no esa seria, introspectiva, que no le decía nada y a la vez decía mucho. Quería escabullirse en la mente de Eren para entender qué planeaba. Porque era evidente que lo hacía.

El error que había cometido Levi, y también Erwin, era considerarlo un chiquillo impulsivo. Eren era más que eso. El motor que lo movía era imparable. Era el salvador de todos los que estaban allí.

¿Qué clase de carga le habían endosado?

—La gente cambia con el tiempo, sargento. —Quiso decirle mucho con esas escuetas palabras, pero ellos eran así, no necesitaban hablar de más para hacerse entender. Y Levi lo vio más maduro, ahora Eren parecía comprender la brecha que había entre ellos; pero no permitió que eso le impidiera besarlo.

Oh, cielos, Levi había extrañado tanto esa boca, los labios ajados, el aliento del muchacho. Luego de devorarle la boca, le dejó un beso tierno en la mejilla, quizás a modo de despedida. Al menos eso sentía, que se estaban despidiendo.

Eren no lo dejó marchar, no luego de su arrebato. Lo tomó de un brazo y de un empujón lo acercó hasta su pecho y Levi se quedó allí, muriéndose de amor entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Levi murmuró unas palabras, algunas Eren las entendió, otras, se quedó sin descubrirlas, pero hablaba de perdón, de los muertos que aún lloraban ambos, de lo que quedaba por delante. Se miraron a los ojos y se dijeron adiós sin palabras.

Eren era mucho más de lo que algunos se habían atrevido a conocer y quizás Levi fuera la persona más acertada en sus juicios al respecto. Por eso, esa misma noche Levi le pidió el favor a Hanji de que fuera ella su protectora, su consejera y su verdugo. Él ya no podía serlo. Sin embargo, Eren no se molestó por el cambio; punzaba, sí, pero la distancia siempre había existido entre ambos, como el mar que separa continentes; como ese lugar al que ansiaba ir para ser libre.

Mejor así, acabó pensando Eren, de lo contrario no podría llevar a cabo nada de lo que tenía planeado. Mejor así, porque en caso contrario seguiría encadenado a la mazmorra, en aquella en la que había conocido al sargento; al verdadero y no al mito. Mejor así, desencadenado, o en caso contrario no podría morir con la consciencia tranquila. Ni salvar a Mikasa, ni salvar a Armin, ni salvarlo a _él_… ni a nadie. Ni siquiera podría salvarse a sí mismo.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> El 31 de octubre para muchos de nosotros tiene otro significado que el popularmente conocido. Para las brujas se lo conoce como "Samhain" (se pronuncia sowin) y es el día entre el año viejo y el año nuevo, cuando las fronteras entre el mundo físico y el mundo espiritual se abren, facilitando la comunicación entre esos dos mundos. En este periodo rendimos homenaje a los muertos, recordando a nuestros ancestros, parientes y amigos que fallecieron. También podemos aprovechar para despedirnos de las cosas de las cuales queremos desprendernos (hábitos, miedos, etc). Según la leyenda, la Diosa se despide del Dios Astado que deja el mundo físico y vuelve a la oscuridad, para renacer en Yule (el siguiente sabbath). El nombre popular de "Día de las Brujas" tiene su origen en la importancia de Samhain para las brujas: es una época para reflexionar sobre todas nuestras vivencias, reconociendo nuestros errores, arrepintiéndonos de ellos e intentar corregirlos. Las brujas meditan sobre la muerte en Samhain, pero no como algo que asusta y es sombrío, sino en su aspecto esencial para cualquier ser humano que quiera purificarse y ser bendecido. Para las brujas, toda muerte es un renacimiento. Samhain no es una época de luto porque nosotros sabemos que las almas que dejan el mundo físico no mueren para siempre; solo ingresan en el mundo espiritual, que es un plano más elevado que el nuestro. La famosa frase "pasó a mejor vida", no solo es una frase, es también una verdad en la que podemos creer. (fuente: Wicca Argentina).
> 
> 23 de septiembre de 2019  
Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
